


Nervous Wreck

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Betaed, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay yearning, Love Confessions, M/M, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Local Luminary has a bout of Shypox and local thief is trying to cope with gay feelings(ACT I SPOILERS [Gondolia])
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Nervous Wreck

_Erik’s POV_

I took another look at Eleven as we walked through the tunnel leading into Gondolia. He looks nervous, but I get it. He’s even holding onto the strap holding his sword. It’s a new place far from home, or what’s left of it, and he’s never been this far before. I kinda wanna hold his hand but not with everyone else around. Don’t wanna get a million questions, y’know?

Damn, how long is this tunnel? It looks like it stretches for miles. Probably would be faster to run but not everyone has the same agility. At least in this tunnel, we don’t have to worry about getting rained on and attacked by monsters. 

About time we see the end of it. It’s nighttime from the looks of it, the entrance isn’t as bright as it would appear to be. 

Reaching the end, we find ourselves in this outdoor market of sorts covered by a stone, arched ceiling. Looking ahead, we can see two canals connected under the stone streets, water flowing slowly. The three streets were connected by metal bridges curved over the canals. The whole place, even though it’s night, looks lively with all of the colors and decorations.

I’ve heard of this place being a popular vacation spot for people, especially couples. Maybe Eleven wouldn’t object to going on a date…?

_No. Stop it._

Right now we need to find the Rainbough and figure out where it is. That’s more important right now. 

I hear a faint gasp next to me. I turn my head to the sound to find Eleven looking away with a hand on his mouth and his face really red like he thought of something and it made him embarrassed.

The others were more distracted by the environment and were talking to someone nearby, I guess to ask about the town. I took the little sliver of time to check on my partner.

“Hey, you good?”

He only nodded.

“You sure? You look sick.”

< I’m fine. >

He straightened himself out and stood straight but his face still looked a little pink. I took his hand for a moment and gave it a gentle squeeze. He got the message as he gave me a nod and let go of my hand, still looking away.

I don’t know if I or anyone ever told you, but he has some seriously soft hands. I’d hold onto them forever, honestly. 

The others meet up with us to discuss what they found. 

“So what’s up?” I asked.

“The docks are all closed off because of some bloody pageant contest.” Veronica barked. 

You’ve got to be kidding me.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, and according to the gentleman, he said that the only way for us to get to Mr. Sylvando’s ship is to get permission from someone called Doge Rotundo,” Serena explained. 

Great, just great.

“So we’re stuck here until this contest is over?”

“It seems so, honey, but I think we ought to relax a bit.” Sylvando suggested. 

Relax? With Hendrik and Jasper on our tail?? Absolutely not! Then again, we're basically stuck here. Might as well pray to above that we don't die tonight.

“I’m going with Eleven to the church. Anyone coming with?”

“You can go if you want, but someone has to get rooms at the inn.”

“Don’t worry about us, but please don’t be out too late.”

“We won’t, we won’t.” I assure them. 

They walk off to look for the inn, leaving me and Eleven on our own to find the church. I look over at Eleven and notice that he looks shy about something. 

"Wanna help me find a church?"

He looks at me and nods quietly.

Goddess, those eyes are pretty. 

I gently take hold of his hand and we walk together into the open, feeling the warm night air. We choose the left side and admire all around us. Most of the shops were closed for the night but there were still some people about. The streetlights gave off a warm glow as it lit the street below. The walk was quiet and it felt weird because normally Eleven was a bit more chatty. He's probably just a little tired, is all. Then again, he looks really shy about something...

We hear a quiet hymn in the distance and a light shining out of a door. We follow the source of the sound and found ourselves inside a small, but well-lit sanctuary. There was no one but a few priests. 

I walk in first with Eleven behind. I then heard a noise and look to see Eleven almost trip on the doorframe. Before I could respond, he got back up and assured me he was fine.

Eleven, you're anything but fine. You've been nothing but a nervous wreck since we got here.

We take some seats in the back near the wall and take a moment.

I don't know what it is about being in a place like this but it's a little comforting. It's the one place where they don't kick you out for being a criminal trying to reform. It's a nice feeling.

_Hey, it’s me. I know I haven’t always been the greatest but I think I’m getting better. I mean, I’m in better company now and they seem to tolerate me, so that’s something. But, if you don’t mind, I do have something to ask. Please, all I ask is to have just enough strength to protect him and keep him safe. I don't want anything to happen to him and I don't think I could live with myself if something did. He’s… someone I really care about and I even like him, too. He’s been through hell and back, and for someone like him, I wanna help get through all of this so he can live happily and be happy. If anyone deserves it, it’s him. So if you’re listening, please help me protect him._

_Please hear this._

** _Please._ **

I opened my eyes slowly and get my vision back in order to find that Eleven is no longer next to me. I panic a little, thinking about where he could have gone. He would have said something if he was going to be out so I get up and noted a door on the other side of the church. The door led to a hallway where there was an upstairs and a bottom floor. I check the bottom floor first. 

The wood floor was silent under my feet as I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of purple somewhere. 

"Are you looking for someone, dear?" A voice asked.

I was greeted by a nun who looked concerned. Maybe she's seen him somewhere?

"I am, I'm looking for someone in a purple duster. Have you seen him walking by?"

"I believe I may have seen him go up the stairs to the balcony outside."

"Thanks."

I walked back to where the stairs were and took two steps at a time. Why would Eleven go on the balcony? I opened the door to find him right in front of me, jumping out of his skin and surprising even me as well. We both took a moment to catch our breath.

He immediately covered his face with his hands but I could tell he was deeply blushing.

“Eleven, are you seriously okay?”

He shook his head. At least it was some response.

“What’s wrong, partner?”

He revealed his face slightly by only showing his eyes. After a moment, he let his hands down, trying to sign but he took a moment to get his thoughts together. His face was about as red as my sash; I honestly didn’t think his face could get that dark. 

< Can you please help me find the bathroom? >

_Oh._ Here I thought it was something else like he was about to get violently sick or something. 

“Y-Yeah, I can do that. Com’on!”

I grab his hand I lead him back down the stairs. 

_Later_

< I’ll be out in a minute. >

“Take your time, you’re good.”

Eleven nodded before going inside and shut the door. I lean against the wall, waiting. At least the bathroom was nearby and a nun was nice enough to show us the way. 

I could never tell him this but he actually kinda looked adorable all blushy and vulnerable like that. I almost wouldn’t mind seeing that side of him more, like in a quiet setting, alone, on a bed-

Erik, STOP. 

I run my hands through my hair to get the thoughts out. The last thing I need to be is a horny bastard in church. 

The door opening caught my attention as Eleven stepped out.

“All good?

< Yes, thank you. I’m sorry for the trouble. >

“Hey don’t worry about it. It happens.”

< The shypox got me good this time. It’s hasn’t gotten this bad before. >

Suddenly everything makes sense; it’s no wonder that he was so anxious coming into town. This poor kid...

“Hey, it’s getting late. Let’s head back to the inn.”

< Okay. > He signed, smiling a little.

That was a much better look on him, I don't like seeing him sad.

I take his hand and squeezed it. We walked back down the steps into the hallway and I keep an eye out for anyone walking by. We managed to get through the hallway and reach the door of the sanctuary. I took a peek inside and notice everyone with their heads down in prayer or facing away.

Encouraging Eleven to walk first so that I could walk behind him, we walk along the wall and tried our best to not make a sound. We miraculously managed to get to the front door without getting caught and Eleven turns the corner without a second. I run to catch up with him and felt a raindrop on my face. I look up and notice the clouds being awful dark for night and felt another raindrop.

Then another.

Then a few more.

Then it all came down like a waterfall. 

“Let’s run!” I yell at him.

We sprinted across the street as it poured down heavily. Crossing the bridges and trying not to slip, we spot the inn sign hanging over the door. Being just a little faster than him, we caught the door and rushed in, slamming it shut behind us. We lean on the door, trying to catch our breath and completely soaked. 

“Goodness above! Are you two alright?” A maid greeted us worriedly.

“Yes ma’am, just got caught in the rain s’all.”

“Un minuto! I’ll grab a towel for you two to dry yourselves off with,” She scampered off and I look to Eleven to check on him, only to see him laughing quietly.

He’s so cute, I wanna kiss him.

The maid came back with towels handed one to each of us. Eleven went to his head first and I tried to get my face. There was no point in getting our clothes since they already soaked through. After we dried off some, we handed the maid back the towels and thanked her before going up to the desk.

"Buona notte! Did the towels help?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Bene! Now, here for a room?"

"Yes, our other company got rooms for us, should be under Veronica. She was the short one in the red dress."

"Ah yes! They told us to wait for you two. Here is the key, they've already paid your way in."

"Thank you."

We got the key and prompted Eleven to follow me. We walked up the stairs, the wood creaking under our feet. Once out of earshot, I turned to Eleven.

"At least the rain took care of us getting washed up."

He's smiling. _He's smiling._ Goddess, he's precious.

"Goddess, I wish I could kiss you! You're adorable, y'know that?" I blurted.

Erik, why did you say that aloud!?!?! YOU IDIOT????

Eleven's face immediately went red and he covered his face in embarrassment. I felt my own face being hot as well. 

Well, this is awkward. 

I went for the room door and walked inside, Eleven right behind me. He shut the door as I took off my tunic and threw it on the chair near the closest bed. It was still wet from the rain so it would probably be overnight before it would dry completely. I hear a noise and turned to see Eleven’s face turn completely red again. I guess I caught him staring.

Why was he staring at me? I know I’m attractive but…

“I’ll go first if that’s alright with you.”

< That’s fine. >

I rushed into the bathroom without another word, not wanting to word vomit another confession and make it worse. 

I tried to take my mind off of it. Just turn the shower on and let the warm water wash it away.

Let the steam cloud your vision.

Just don’t think about…

I can’t.

I can’t not think about him.

The shower now feels a lot more lonely. 

I can’t stand it.

I quickly run soap over my body and turn the water off, noting my now-pink skin. I grab the nearest towel and dry my hair and body before taking the plainclothes I got and put those on. With the towel in hand, I open the door quietly and noticed Eleven laying on one of the beds, resting and changed into his own set of plainclothes. He’s sleeping with something in his arms, like some kind of comfort blanket.

Wait, is that my hoodie?

I drop the towel in the laundry basket and walk over to him. Kneeling on the floor, I lay my head on my folded arms on the bed, gazing at him.

He’s so cute when he sleeps.

I gently moved some of his bangs out of his face. He was out like a light, but that didn’t surprise me. I reach my head forward and kissed his forehead. I’m sure feeling brave right now, aren’t I?

He shifted a little, I guess trying to get comfortable. 

I could honestly stare at that angel face forever, honestly. It looks so soft, he looks so soft and I had never up until that moment wanted to be touched so badly by a single person. 

His eyes slowly blinked awake. At first, he wasn’t aware of anything but then his vision cleared and I had yet to see someone jolt from bed so fast. He looked panicky like he got caught red-handed in crime (well, not a crime but that face was something else). 

< I’m sorry! I thought I grabbed one of the blankets! >

“Are you sure about that?” I asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing to the folded blankets on the dresser. He looked at me, then the dresser, then back to me. At this point, I get up from my spot on the floor and sit down on the bed next to him. He looks hesitant like he wants to say something but is too shy to. 

“Something on your mind?”

< Well… > 

He takes a moment to gather his thoughts as his face darkened in hue again.

< Would it be awkward if I said I liked you? >

Hold up.

Did he just…?

“You… like me?”

He nodded, bracing himself for the answer.

Welp, that just answered one of the most burning questions I had. 

“Would it be awkward if I said I liked you back?”

Eleven’s eyes widened and I wanted to kiss him right then and there. His face grew pink and his eyes were doing the thing where they had little shines in them. 

< You like me, too? >

I suddenly felt vulnerable. I don’t normally like being like this, but I felt safe to be so. I scratch the back of my head, an old habit of mine. 

“Hey, um… if it isn’t… uh… weird, can we maybe… hold hands?”

A soft smile formed on his sweet face and honestly, I thought I was going to melt. He moved first but we joined hesitantly. 

Remember how I said I wanted to hold his hands because of how soft they were? Yeah, I wasn’t kidding. 

I looked away with my face warm and I reckon he did the same thing. Goddess, this was so cheesy but it felt really nice, too. I gather the courage to look back at him and place my free hand on his cheek. He looks back at me and softened to the touch. I tap his forehead and I can hear him giggling quietly. I couldn’t help but smile in a stupid grin. 

I think my heart’s about to explode. 

He’s so close.

I close my eyes unable to handle that much cuteness for too long. 

Then I felt it.

I can taste him.

He’s kissing me.

_Sweet Goddess, he’s actually kissing me._

I share some loving back and heard him hum happily. I almost instinctively stroke his cheek with my thumb. 

I feel light-headed. Is this what it feels like?

I don’t want this to end.

I don’t know what I’m feeling right now, but it feels really nice and I don’t want it to end. 

He’s breaking apart now. It was short and yet…

It felt meaningful. 

He’s looking at me and I’m looking at him. There’s so much love in those eyes…

I don’t know what I did to deserve this and deserve him but I’m honestly glad he came into my life and flipped my world upside down.


End file.
